kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Hyness
Dark Hyness , titled Officiant of Destruction, otherwise nicknamed Another Hyness (もう一人のハイネス), is a Boss in Kirby and the Lost Paradox, and the false antagonist of The Blade of Infinite. He is also Jamabastion Hyness 99's mascot after the idea of using Gala was scrapped. In Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ , Dark Hyness is both a Dream Friend and a Raid Boss. Physical appearance Dark Hyness is a tall person wearing a black cloak and hood. His face is pale white and has large, violet eyes. His clothes are completely torn, much like a zombie. Finally, his robe and patterns on his cloth are dark silver and not gray. His true face, which is exclusive to Kirby: Returning Legends, depicts him as a black creature with purple-and-red-striped chameleon eyes, a corrupted beak, and glowing horns with the same colour as his eyes. He also bears horrible scars on his left eye and his beak, as well as a "tattoo that resembled his own scars" on his right eye. Personality Not much is known about Dark Hyness' personality, due to the lack of dialogue. However, in a movie of Kirby: Returning Legends, he is a sadistic person, and often declares that he would be the only one who survives. Ironically, he is also willing to sacrifice himself in order to save Kirby and Depod from Infinitius' attacks. Although not confirmed, Dark Hyness is also stated to be a bit selfish, as he will eat up a whole cake without sharing it to others unless they did a great job. Dark Hyness is also quite aggressive, however, as he has a habit of saying "I can only kill you" (お前ら殺す不幸しかない) when feeling irritated. Most recently, Dark Hyness is more polite and likes to say "REJOICE" out loud when anything positive happens. During the movie, he is able to see his own future and declares that the battle "is the final festival". Recently, Dark Hyness is getting obsessed in fidget spinners, but his interest is bested by Ikazuchi, who has ten fidget spinners in his possession and he even uses them as weapons, named Poison Spinners, as he stated that Poison Handkerchiefs are not his style of battling. History Kirby and the Lost Paradox Dark Hyness can be encountered in stage EX1 "Downfall Museum" of Hell Valley, and is the only boss in the said game who appears in EX stages. When Remora arrived at the battlefield, she thought that she and Kirby failed to follow Frandou, and discovered that they were somehow trapped here. Dark Hyness then merged from the Black Mirror, and engaged a battle without saying anything. To no avail, Dark Hyness was defeated, and was sealed inside the mirror when Hyness and the Clan Leader arrived. His fate was unknown after that, though it was later proven that he survived according to his appearances in other media. Kirby: Returning Legends the Movie: The Blade of Infinite TBA Kirby: Returning Legends (main story) Dark Hyness returned again with Depod as they joined King Dedede's Battle Royale. They, alongside Shadow Kirby, formed Team Reflecta and battled against Team Foxes. It was never stated who win afterwards, though it was clear that they won Allie's team since Allie could be seen kneeling down in exhaustion. Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ TBA Movesets Battle Dark Hyness serves as a harder version of his prime counterpart, and even his corrupted version. When the battle starts, he will immediately fire two bolts of lightning to the ground, in which smaller bolts of lightning will travel across the floor and the walls. Then he will shoot four energy balls per hand, and then teleports to the middle, summoning black Heart Spears to attack. After he utilizes his magma and freezing symbol attacks, he will create a tornado in the middle which blocks nearly 3/5 of the whole screen. When his health remained half, he will break himself, expose his true right eye and summons logs with clothes and wigs of the Three Mage-Sisters. Dark Hyness will then immediately use his own variant of the Friends Circle and travel through the whole screen. He also fires a seven orbs per hand as well. When his health only has 1/3 of the original, he will utilize his own version of the Friends Star this time, ramming Kirby from the side of the screen, and shooting stars from the background in a similar manner from Zero and Lor Starcutter's attack. After the attack ends, he will throw the logs at a blind range without getting dizzy. His attacks after the Friends Circle and Friends Star remains the same as Corrupt Hyness'. Relationships (Movie) *Kirby: Dark Hyness saw Kirby as nothing but a mere child when they first met. He even states that Kirby "is a pretty jolly guy" in front of Tiff. However, Dark Hyness still protects Kirby despite the insults. *Depod: Dark Hyness' current girlfriend and former enemy. When Dark Hyness killed Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight in order to survive, Depod was enraged and vowed to destroy him once and for all, but both of their attitudes towards each other changed dramatically after Dark Hyness revealed the immortality of the Mirror World people and his true goals. Dark Hyness also attempt to date Depod at some point, but eventually fails. After Dark Hyness sacrificed himself, Depod finally accepted him but it was too late. Quotes Trivia * Despite being a mirror counterpart of Hyness, Dark Hyness actually faked his villainy in order to gain Dark Taranza's trust, then dethrone him. ** However, Hyness still seeks his mirror counterpart as an enemy. * Dark Hyness is most likely to die of overworking. ** This makes him the only character to die of overworking than being defeated or sealed. * Dark Hyness' catchphrase is directly taken from Kamen Rider Build. * According to Dark Hyness' pause description in the Ultimate Choice of Kirby and the Lost Paradox, he was isolated due to his monstrous true face and terrible scars. He created his own hood to hide his identity using mirror shards and every day he had to make sure that only his right eye will be exposed when damaged. * It is unknown how Dark Hyness hide his large horns inside his hood, though some say that the horns are flexible, which is not proved. * Despite being the first Raid Boss to be battled, in Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~'s The Ultimate Choice, he is fought before Alter Ravia and after King D-Mind. * Dark Hyness is considered as one of the most unfair bosses, as he will heal half of his health during mid-battle. * In a poll held in 31 January, 2020, Dark Hyness gained the most votes, ranking the first among the other two choices. * Dark Hyness' motivation of attempting to eat a traitor is based on Susie from Deltarune. Unlike Susie, Dark Hyness is more benevolent. Gallery 無標題61.png|Just a little bit more... DH Phase 2.png|Dark Hyness in his second phase. Note the exposed eye. Danksquidward.png|Dark Hyness under Thouser's vision. Note Squidward. 無標題142.png|Dark Hyness' true face (silhouette) 無標題144 20191122192106.png|Dark Hyness was beaten by his prime counterpart Static-assets-upload5916239947923553098 (1).png|Birthday artwork for Poddee Dark Minus Hyness.png|Dark Hyness Fan Art by Zackson224 static-assets-upload6549084093906440366.png|Dark Hyness showing his obsession in fidget spinners and comparison (artwork by Clownsheep2nd). Note the position of the King D-Mind symbol. Names in other languages Chinese: 滅神官 闇黑海內司 Japanese: 滅神官 クロイハイネス Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:OC Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Movie-only Category:Mirror World Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Dream Friends Category:JH99 Category:Persona Category:Black Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Evil Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Heros Category:Swordman Category:Deceased Category:Mirror Category:Jambastion Category:OFC Category:FC Category:Badge